A Master of Disguise
by thegreeneyed-doe
Summary: Pairing: Seamus/Flora Prompt: Flora goes blind after a bad accident in the Department of Mysteries. Seamus pays her a visit after their falling out and disguises himself, so she is unaware its him.


There it was one complete polyjuice potions, with essence of Parvati Patil. He had heard about Floras accident at work and well, even though he quite disliked the bint right now, he had to check up on her. Rumor has it, she is blind, so Polyjuice might not have been completely necessary, but better safe than sorry, he always said, he had the same views on condoms.

He he arrived at Floras shortly after taking advantage of the Polyjuice, by seeing what one Parvati Patil looked like naked,_ it was as nice as he expected. _He cleared his throat and knocked on the door, alright, act like Parvati. After hearing Flora yell its open from inside he stepped inside, "hello..darling," Darling? DARLING? He made himself want to gag.

But there she was, eyes close laying across her sofa, looking utterly helpless. "Parvati, I told you to stop checking up on me," _dammit, I knew I should of came as that damn ferret, bet he hasn't even paid her one single visit. _"Well you're just going to have to get over, Carrow, I'm not staying long anyway," he said, as he moved closer to her, damn, Carrow wasn't looking her best. Damn good thing she is a veela, because not looking her best is like looking like a super model for her.

Flora eyes shot open as Parvati walked past her, "whats that smell?" she asked, the scent on Parvati matched on of her favorite irish man, who after their fall out a few weeks ago hadn't come to see her since. He had gotten jealous, because Draco Malfoy had asked her to their mate Theodore Nott's wedding. It was nonsense if you asked her, it was just two friends, attending an even together, honestly no reason to get worked up about it.

_Fuck, do I still smell like myself? That wasn't in the potions book! _"I got a new perfume," he said, attempting to play it cool, "anyway, has the ferr-Draco been by?" just calling the bloke by his first name made Seamus want to cringe.

Flora narrowed her eyes, "I already told you, I told him not to come here. You are acting rather strange Parvati. You've never called Draco, ferret," she raised a brow, trying to piece things together. She smirked, who did he think he was playing at. She stood up, "besides _darling _why would I be worried about that bloke, while you're here," she said, her hands finding Parvatis body, moving her face an inch away from hers, drinking in the scent that didn't belong to her.

_Holy shit, what the fuck is she doi-?! _And just like that, Flora lips were on his or hers or what?! Flora smirked against his lips, noticing the shock it sent through him. Her hand skimmed up Parvatis thing, slithering under her, and giving her bum a nice squeeze. _Oh so this is what that feels like? What a minute- _he pulled away from her, "now ya wait just one second, little lass."

She smiled in triumph, "Parvati, last I checked you didn't have an irish accent." And then her face turned to a more serious look, as she brought her fist slamming against his face, just the sound of it almost made her feel his pain, but she didn't. "What do you think you're playing at Seamus?"

That bloody hurt, bint can throw a punch, she had that going for her. "How did ya know it was me?"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, wishing she could see the look of surprise on his face, "you are not that great of an actor. You better have a damn good reason for being here too! Or you'll be getting a knee to those peanuts you call a ball sack!" she scoffed, playing it how she always would. Though if she was being honest with herself, she was actually quite happy he was there. It wasn't like she missed him or anything, but, well, she just wanted him there. That was perfectly normal, right?

"I- ya're blind! What do ya think I'm doin here'?" he asked, astounded, feeling himself start to change back to normal, this would be an embarrassing walk home.

"Don't march in here acting like you care! You gave up your right to that, if you remember correctly," she snapped back at him. "Did you think you could come in here and see me blind and helpless, needing someone to take care of me? Think I'd beg for you back?" she rolled her eyes," newflash, I don't need anyone to take care of me, I'm perfectly fine all on my own. I always have been!" she said, almost stumbling into a table as she tried to retreat away from him, before his hand gripped around her arm, pulling her away from it. "Let go of me," she said in a low and demandful voice.

"No-no, you don't get to be mad at me," pulling her towards him. "You spent the night with me and then when Malfoy owls you in the morning, you're all about being with him? Let me tell you something about that ferret you love so much! He doesn't love you, he could be with you for years and he won't feel a damned thing. You'd just be some pureblood to bring home to mummy and daddy to make them proud."

"How dare you!" she said, trying to pull away from his grip. She rolled her eyes, "we were going to Theos wedding together, its not like we were the ones getting married! It didn't mean anything! You think I don't already know all of them? Why do you think I told him not to come here?"

"What are you trying to say anyway? That you'll love me? Hmm? You think that'll really be love, it won't, you love what you see, thats not me," she said, giving up her struggle to break away from him.

"I grew immune to that a long arse time ago, Carrow, you'll need a better excuse than that to get away from me," this bint was impossible, you just couldn't make her happy, even though, he had known for a while now he was ready to take on mission impossible. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her lips against his.

And sparks flew, butterflys formed, warmth took over her, all those things, you knew you were supposed to feel when your _true love _kissed you. His lips parted from her as she gasped, "thats what you're trying to say?"

"Thats what I'm saying, lass," he said, before pulling her sugar lips back to his, melting them together. If this moment could never end, he wouldn't let. He would stay like this, with her in his arms, where he belonged.


End file.
